


Getaway

by wonderwomaneering



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Amerikate week, Dinosaurs, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwomaneering/pseuds/wonderwomaneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy pays a visit to Kate and Kate confides how she wished she could spend some more time with a certain Latina with anger issues.</p><p>Luckily Billy isn't the type to meddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for operafloozy's dinosaur prompt.
> 
> Unbeta'd :')

Kate closed her eyes before the whoosh of the tennis machine followed another yellow ball into the darkened training hall. She drew her bow, opened her eyes, aimed, shot. The ball fell to the floor with a familiar clutter. The arrow pierced it perfectly. Kate sighed and let her eyes wander over the floor littered with impaled tennis balls. Now even the almost darkness didn't hinder her aim. 

She had hoped to blow off some steam before she had to play daughter at some dinner party her father had convinced her to come to.

“What are you so unhappy for?” She startled, turned around, arrow drawn. Billy stood in the corner of the room, his cape draped over his street clothes.   
“What did I tell you about teleporting into rooms?”  
“Make sure you don't hold a weapon or you will not be responsible for my fate?” Billy echoed. She let her arrow fall. “Exactly. So what do you want besides an arrow to the knee?”He chuckled.

“Can't I just visit you?”  
“'Course.” Kate picked up one of the pierced balls from the basket next to her and gave Billy a contemplative look. Billy drew up his arms to shield his face.

“Dingus.” Kate said and threw the ball at him. It bounced off the force field Billy had drawn up. “I was actually wondering if you could be useful.”  
“Gee thanks, Kate.” She laughed. 

“I've been feeling like I am hitting a wall in my training. Think you can best that machine?”  
“Your confidence in me is as flattering as always.” He strolled into the room, arms raised as the little fuzzy globes started lifting off the ground. 

“As is your fashion sense.” Billy gasped and the first ball hit Kate in the back. She giggled and started shooting down the balls as Billy kept hitting her. When he started a particularly vicious attack she fled behind some of the sports gear.

“I told you before, Kate.” She bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Mock me all you want, but the cape is off limits.” Another ball whooshed past her and she sent an arrow after it. 

The whirring of balls died down and Kate peered around the corner to see what the magician was up to. She glanced around to find Billy gone. A moment of confusion later, she whispered “Damn.” and looked up. Billy was hovering above her, a maniacal grin on his face and then the flurry of yellow fuzz hit her. 

“That wasn't fair.” she gasped between fits of laughter.   
“Yeah, well. Neither is insulting the cape.” He sailed down as she tentatively sat up again, draping the red fabric over her head. She fought it of.

“Message received. Don't mock the cape.” Billy gave a satisfactory grunt and turned to leer at her. 

“So you've been seeing America?”  
“What?” Kate exclaimed, embarrassed by how high-pitched that came out. “N-no. Who said that?” Billy grinned.  
“I was bluffing.” Kate glared at him.  
“I still have my bow.”  
“Well, I am still a mighty magician.”  
“Is that a challenge?” she taunted, toying with the string of her bow.

“Not at all.” Billy said, raising his hands, in defense. Just a little too fast, Kate thought. Good.  
“All I'm saying is maybe you should. After all, last time she came by, you actually went on a shopping spree for the occasion.”  
“I had that shopping trip planned for three weeks.”  
“As was that trip.”  
“Yeah, well, maybe I needed new shorts for Disney Land.”  
“Maybe you did.”

“I hate you.” Billy laughed and stood pulling her to her feet with him.   
“Besides,” Kate continued with a shrug. “she probably has her own things to do. Don't wanna bother her.” Billy hmm'ed in something Kate hoped was agreement.

“So you coming to the arcade with us? I'm meeting the others there in an hour.” Kate sighed. She had almost forgotten about that stupid function.

“I … can't. I need to go to this stupid party my dad's throwing.”   
“Ugh. That sounds … great.”  
“Thanks for the compassion.”  
“Always.”

Then Billy started grinning. “Who knows, maybe it'll end up nice?”

* * *

Kate stomped up the stairs, high heels be damned, she needed a good stomping right now. She hated, hated, hated these parties. 

Ripping open the door to her childhood room, throwing it closed, only to sink against it, she felt like a teen again and she hated that, too.

“Hey.” it came from her side and she startled into fight stance, dropping her purse. America stood at her window, confused, and a hint amused. She fumbled a bit and got her phone out of her hot pants.

“I – ah, got your text?”   
“My text.” Kate echoed.   
“Yes. To meet you here?” She was still frozen. America dropped her eyes. That kicked Kate into action. “Right, right, text.” she said, grabbing her purse from the floor. Had she sent America a text in her desperation and forgot all about it? She felt for the outlines of the phone through the silky material and found that it was gone?

That's when she saw it lying on her bedside table. Not where she left it.

“Billy.” she hissed through her teeth, contemplating if she could convince Cap that the magician had gone rogue. Or if she'd do the ass-kicking herself. 

“Either way, he'll be a mighty puddle of goo.” 

“What?” America seemed lost, fidgeting with the frayed edges of her sweater. Kate took a deep breath. “Yeah my text, sorry.” Her laugh came in a weird staccato. “My day's been hell. I'm glad you're here.” America's face lit up and stemmed her hand on her hip, shoving her phone back. “I got that much but now … what do you need?”

Kate smiled. Maybe Kate was going to let Billy live. This time. She toed off her shoes and cracked her stiff neck.   
“I just need a getaway, really.”  
“That I can do. Anywhere in particular?”  
“I, well … help me unzip this?” she turned her back and gestured to the zipper that had her at tears when she put it up. America came to stand behind her and fumbled with the clasp at the top. “So, where do you wanna go, princess?”

“I don't know actually.” she stalled. “I mean, it was probably dumb to text you, I'm sure you have stuff to do.” America slowed a moment, before zipping all the way down.

“Nah, I'm free.” Kate nodded, and stepped toward her closet while America inspected the photos on her wall with a weird smile on her lips.  
“Always had a passion for purple, huh?” she remarked.  
“Maybe.” Kate said and threw the purple shirt she had just picked back on the shelf and silently cursed herself for it.

She shrugged of her dress and pulled a simple white tank over her head and a pair of shorts on her legs. “My make-up is way overdone for this outfit but I am not going to care now.” she stated, more to herself than anything else. America turned back to her. 

“You look gorgeous.”  
“I – Are you being nice again?”  
“Am I getting any better?”

“Remains to be seen.” America grinned so wide her teeth showed while her eyes lit up in a familiar white glow. “Then I will do my best.” She held out her hand to gently lift Kate's, while the shape of a star expanded behind her.

“Hold on tight.” were her last words before her boots shattered the star and they were drawn into the white light.

When they came to, America was hunched over, a little disoriented as always and Kate was grateful. That had affected her entirely too much. The hand-holding, the smile, the I will do my best – this was the point where she had to write Billy a somewhat garbled yet thanking message, had she not left her phone behind. Not that she would have reception in the middle of – where were they?

Kate took a few tentative steps forward

The air was thick and hot and Kate was grateful she had chosen something light. All around them were trees that could only be described as gigantic. An eerie silence lay on the woods.

“So? What do you think?” America came up beside her. “Kind of dull, don't you think?”  
“Maybe. Let's have a look anyway.”

They had landed in a light part of the jungle, it become obvious when the trees grew thicker and the air was getting hotter. Kate found herself breathing heavy with sweat dropping from her brow.  
“Regrets?” America asked sympathetically.

“Of course you don't sweat.” Kate noticed with a grown.  
“I do, though not from a few meters in a jungle.” Kate glowered at her and America laughed. “You just make fun of puny powerless humans.” America still chuckled but cut the pace down. 

“So …. what have you been up to?” Kate asked.”  
“Well, this. Travelling. Superheroing, when needed. You?”  
“Aside from tonight, I've been good. Superheroing, too. This guy, Clint, he's sort of teaching me a bit. He's a good guy.” She contemplated that sentence for a moment. “In the way that uncle who makes inappropriate jokes at Christmas dinner is good.”

America laughed. “That sounds fun.”  
“Yeah, it is. You should come by sometime.”  
“Maybe I should.”

They reached another clearing. Kate took a deep breath again, leaning against one of the thick trunks.

“You okay?”   
“Yeah, peachy. Just a moment.” She sank down to the earth. The clearing ended in a massive rock face.  
“I'll just have a look if we're missing anything exciting. You alright on your own? I'll be back in a moment.”  
Kate just waved and America went off into the sky.

Here in the clearing the weather was rather nice. Kate leaned back and closed her eyes.  
That's when she she heard the log cracking. Her eyes flew open.

“Oh hell no.” This was not going to be part of every horror movie. America had even said I will be right back. They had to have that talk about what not to say when out superheroing, the same one she had given Billy for What could possibly go wrong?

She scrambled to her feet and turned to where the nose had come from – still was coming from. Did steps sound like that? They were almost too irregular for that. They shuffled, then silence. Something was drawing closer. 

Her heart beat faster. She took a step back. That's when she realized what the distorted lump of dirt before her was.

“Footprint.” she whispered as the layer of leaves was parted by a giant scaly snout and a row of terrible teeth. Don't run was the golden rule when being confronted by a predator. Nowadays anyway. If that applied to dinosaurs, who knew?

Kate took careful steps back, checking for any lumps so she would not fall. The next tree was not far away. And maybe, just maybe … she stretched her hand backwards and felt bark. She held her breath as the dinosaur looked around the clearing, not daring any hasty movement.

I've been meaning to google that. Kate thought. If Jurassic Park was right and they only see you when you move. Why hadn't she googled it?

The creature stepped onto the clearing, smelling the air, with a low rumble in his throat. Then it turned, and Kate slipped behind the tree, still eyeing the predator, breathing with caution.

The T-Rex turned his head to look back where it came from, distracted. It gave a low growl, then turned, disappearing back into the forest. Kate took a deep breath. 

That's when hot breath hit her neck and a vicious croak rang in her ears – and she screamed.

And ran. 

Behind her another screech rippled through the forest, a look over her shoulder revealed another creature, clawing at her running behind – she heard the forest tremble as the .

The earth shook as America landed right in front of her, Kate just threw her arms around her as she took off again into the sky. One arm wrapped around America's neck, Kate looked down where the – still giant – T-rex and a smaller one – a baby? – stood, the roar of the adult still ringing in her ears.

Her shaking free hand wrapped around America's waist and Kate buried her face in America's neck. 

The hard rock America sat her down on startled her. 

“Kate, Kate?” America was holding her shoulders, shaking her. “Kate, are you okay?” She looked so worried and Kate felt her lip quivering before laughter bubbled up in her chest. She laughed and laughed as she lessened her grip on America and lay down on the hard cliff America had flown them to. 

When she finally sat up again, America's lips were curled in a silly grin, though her eyebrows still held worry. No doubt worried Kate was having a breakdown.

“I'm sorry.” Kate gasped. “It's just – Dinosaurs.” 

Another fit of laughter took her and America sat back relieved, joining into the laughter, for a moment. “I am sorry. I saw it coming and tried to lure it away.”

“Who knew you were such a softie?”  
“Who knew you were a screamer?” Kate laughed harder.  
“I won't tell if you won't.”  
“Deal.” America eyed their surroundings. They stood atop the rockface now but trees were still close by. “But we should probably go, Princess. Staying seems like tempting fate.” Kate had calmed down a little though her knees were weak and her fingers shaking. At least her laughter died down. “I agree, one near-death experience per dimension.” America jumped up and reached for Kate's hand. 

Kate took it and let herself be pulled up. When America let go, Kate felt her knees give. She grabbed America's shoulder just as America gripped Kate's waist.

She really had the most perfect deep brown eyes, Kate mused, as those eyes filled with worry.

“Kate, are you sure you're okay?”  
“Yeah, I … ” Kate straightened her legs and slung her arm around America's neck, reminiscent of their pose from moments before. “I just … hey.”  
“Hey yourself.” 

“Just for reference. Is this the look?”  
“What look?”  
“The one, you know. That makes me not straight.”  
“Yeah, it kind of is.”

“Good.”

Kate closed her eyes, then the minimal distance between their lips, leaving them immobile just as they kissed. She holding out just a moment, to see what America would do. She felt the hands on her waist slacken, sinking back down.

Only to reverse a moment later, wrapping around her body as America tilted her head and moved her lips against Kate's – who was smiling too brightly, really though. She shouldn't be grinning like an idiot. 

Pressing her eyes shut she took a deep breath, tangling her free hand in America's curls, enjoying the touch of America's lips. She shuddered as America stroked her back, one arm tightly encircling her waist.

Kate stubbed her nose against America's, before tilting her head again, sucking on America's lower lip. She felt her gasp, then the tip of a tongue flick against her teeth. As Kate opened her mouth, to taste America's lips for the first time, felt her feet loose ground as – wait what?

But then America's tongue met hers and she let out a little sigh as America's fingers caressed her skull. The wind whipped her hair around and – okay, something was going on.   
Kate pulled back and her eyes widened as she saw the giant expanse of forest – miles beneath them.

“Why are we flying?” she asked with a note of amusement in her voice, and America shrugged. “I just thought – you know, there's dinosaurs in these woods. It's not safe.” Kate giggled. “I know. Let's go home.” 

“Yeah, let's.” America echoed and her eyes began to glow.

***  
Meanwhile in New York City, at the food court of an arcade.

“Okay, just fyi, Tommy sounds like he is about to vaporize the Pac-Man machine. So be ready to leave real fast, because David gave up babysitting him like half an hour ago.” Billyylooked up from his phone screen to look at his boyfriend. Teddy scooted into the booth opposite of him, their cheese fries all wrapped up in neat containers.

“Is that why you took everything to-go?”  
“I am capable of learning from my mistakes. I'm still not over the chicken wings that got left behind when Tommy was convinced, the Space Invaders game was rigged.” Billy smiled in bittersweet remembrance . 

“Yeah, well, if something happens, it's David's fault. He brought Tommy back, so now he's responsible, not me.”He checked his phone again. Still no message.  
“That is the most inhumane game of tag ever.” Teddy remarked, unpacking only one container of cheese fries, just to be on the safe side.

“I know, I love it too.”  
“I just hope that I never – okay, what's with the phone?” Billy looked up, with that innocent face that always conjured a specific brand of nausea and dread in Teddy.

“Just expecting a text, no reason to get nervous.”  
“Bee.”   
“Okay so I may have … arranged a meeting – No wait, that sounds way worse than what I did. I stole Kate's phone and conjured America into her bedroom.”

For a while, Teddy just stared. Then he sighed and started eating his fries, because who knows how long he still had.

“What?”   
“I didn't say anything.”  
“Yeah well, that may be your opinion but … you're saying something.”  
“How about Did Kate want to have America in her bedroom? Did she actually say that?”   
“Well not in so many words, but she did say she wished to spend more time with her and that were her exact words – don't look at me like that.” Billy whined and checked his phone again. Teddy got as far as eating 5 whole fries before he couldn't hold back any longer.

“You do know that you are not a wish-granting fairy, Billy.” Billy's grin was too smug   
“Well, one might say – ”  
“ – If you make that joke, I swear I will kick your shin and I won't be sorry.” Billy just grinned and was browsing through his phone again, as if the message ended up in the wrong folder by accident.

“Best case scenario, they are too busy making out.” Billy concluded and put the phone away.  
“Worst case scenario, Kate is hiding on the roof waiting to take you out.”  
“You are such a downer.”  
“Oh wait, worst case scenario, Kate told America it was you who sent that text and America is waiting outside.”  
At that Billy went white.

“That literally occurred to you just know.” Teddy stated, exasperation clear in his voice. “You are so lucky you are cute – who are you texting?”

“Kate. I'm grovelling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. Let me know what you think?


End file.
